Are you a boy or a girl?
by otokonoko-heaven
Summary: 'What is Osana Najimi' Tadano Hitohito finds out exactly what Najimi is, for better and for worse.
1. Chapter I - New Discoveries

Osana Najimi is the school's greatest enigma.

Everything about her (?) is alluringly feminine, from the way she (?) walks and talks to the way she (?) dresses and treats people. Many a man has fallen for Najimi's charms, but one man can safely say that he is safe from such a fate. This man was none other than the most normal student in the school, Tadano Hitohito.

Tadano knew Najimi for what she was (or at least, what he thought she was). For the first few years that he knew her, Najimi resembled an ordinary middle school boy who would always be seen wearing a gakuran, a customary piece of clothing for male students. Not only that, but Najimi would prefer that she be called with the honorific 'kun,' normally used for boys. With all of these in mind, it truly perplexed Tadano when he saw Najimi walk into high school wearing a girls blazer and a skirt asking to be called 'Najimi-chan' by her many childhood friends.

 _'Why has he (?) gone through this change?'_ Tadano often asked himself this during the first months of high school. _'Does nobody remember when Najimi was a boy?'_ Tadano often found himself asking this when guys flocked to Najimi to give her heartfelt confessions only to be turned down, and sometimes with the reason of 'I'm a boy.' The plain boy came to a decision. His curiosity could no longer be contained. He had to find out whether Osana Najimi was a boy or a girl.

Tadano rose from his desk and marched over to his childhood friend, who had moved a bunch of desks into a circle and was eagerly chatting in a small group.

"Najimi!" Tadano slammed his hands on her desk, startling the silver haired… person. "Are you a boy or a girl?!"

The creature in question stared for a moment, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Haha, you're so silly sometimes, Tadano-kun!" Najimi chuckled. "Of course I'm a girl! Can't you tell?"

'No, nobody can…' The plain boy resisted the urge to retort sharply with this. Instead, he let out a sigh and returned to his seat. Tadano leaned back and let his head point to the roof.

 _'There's no way I'm going to get a straight answer from him…'_ Tadano thought. _'I'm going to have to find another way, but how…?'_

His eyes wandered to his right, where his desk-neighbor and friend Komi Shouko sat. Her large and inquisitive eyes stared out towards the blackboard, an aura of benevolence about her. Standing closely in her shadow is the overly-obsessive fan of Komi, Yamai Ren. Quite unlike the black haired beauty sitting in the desk to the right of him, Yamai's eyes were bloodshot and full of lust, aimed directly at the ignorant Komi.

 _'Ah, Yamai-san… She's a an odd one. She's always up to something, trying to get indecent looks at Komi-san's… sensitive areas...'_ Tadano thought, looking back at all the memories he has of Yamai, from his initial meeting with her, the kidnapping he went through because of her, and the general antics Yamai does in order to get her hands on the object of her desires.

 _'Wait a moment, maybe that's the trick! I could try take a look at Najimi's panties… or whatever it is that he has under that skirt of his…'_ The plain boy had a revelation. _'It's a bit weird, but it has to be done. For science!'_

Yamai's eyes wandered ever so slightly to the left of her beloved, and saw a strange look in Tadano's eyes. It was a look she was very familiar with. A look she herself made very often throughout her daily life at school. Her eyes widened as soon as she realised, and a small gasp escaped her lips.

 _'That's… the look of a pervert in the making!'_

-timeskip-

"Hey Najimi, wanna hang out at my place?"

Tadano approached Najimi while he was putting on his shoes at his locker on the way out. The person in question gasped at his proposition, and flashed a sly grin.

"Hmm, inviting me to your place? It's certainly been a while, hasn't it?" Najimi mused, still holding his grin. "Awfully confident of you to ask a girl over, though."

"S-sure, whatever you say. You wanna come or not?" Tadano deadpanned. _'Making him answer suddenly is a sure-fire way to get him to say yes. Surprisingly, Najimi is bad with pressure.'_

"Okay, okay! Let's go!" Najimi cheered, roughly stuffing the rest of his stuff into his bag and skipping to the exit, with Tadano walking quickly behind. "You know, I was being serious before. It has been a while since I've gone over to your house. I wonder if your mom will recognise me!"

"Hitomi was able to, so I don't see why she can't too." Tadano replied.

"True, true."

The rest of the walk was made in silence. Tadano kept an average pace, while Najimi went from walking beside him, to running ahead and messing around to skipping lively all within the span of ten minutes. The two kept a similar cycle going for the remainder of the walk.

Mere meters behind the duo, a mysterious figure stood with their head poking out from behind a nearby lamp-post. Their lithe fingers wormed their way around the metal surface of the post, bringing their head further out to get a view of the walking friends. The light from the slowly setting sun shined upon their… no, her glossy black hair, making it shine more than usual. She kept a straight face as her large eyes drilled holes into the backs of her targets.

It was none other than Komi Shouko, who was curious.

The beautiful young girl was curious as to why Tadano rose from his desk to ask Najimi about his/her gender, so Komi took it upon herself to find out why. She had initially planned to confront to boy about it after school, but after overhearing Tadano's proposition to Najimi, she couldn't help herself. Ever since they left, Komi had been shadowing them from behind.

Komi thought that Tadano's sudden interest in Najimi's hidden gender was odd, especially given how many opportunities he could've found that out in the past. From what she understood, Najimi used to wear the male's uniform at the middle school where Tadano and Najimi met, so she thought that would've been enough evidence for that plain friend of hers. Because of this, Komi was determined not only to find out Tadano's ulterior motive, but to also find out what Najimi hid underneath his/her skirt.

The black haired beauty could hear the muffled sounds of Tadano's and Najimi's conversation, and this got her mind racing with strange fantasies.

 _'What if Najimi-san is a girl?'_ Komi thought. _'She and Tadano-kun get along pretty well… What if she is a girl, and Tadano-kun likes her more than he likes me? What if… what if I lose Tadano-kun as a friend…?' Her large eyes began to well up. Komi's cheeks reddened quickly, and she shook her head violently. 'No, there's no way! Tadano-kun wouldn't abandon me because of Najimi-san. He's too… too…'_

"...cool." The girl finished her thoughts out loud, a singular tear rolling down her cheek. One last time, Komi shook herself back into shape, and continued following.

Before long, Tadano and Najimi made it to Tadano's house, and the two went in without delay. Komi was eager to follow, but before she could slip in through the door, it was closed abruptly. Komi spent a while staring at the closed door, reprimanding herself for her lack of foresight. She didn't even think about how she was gonna get in.

-timeskip-

Najimi made herself comfortable on Tadano's bed, the lower bunk on the bunk bed system Tadano's family had set up to accommodate the younger sister, Hitomi. Tadano sat himself at his desk, turning his seat around to face his guest.

"So~, what'cha wanna do, Tadano-kun?" Najimi asked excitedly. "You got any games around here?"

Tadano began to tense up. "U-Uh, maybe? L-Let's have a look."

 _'Damn it! I didn't think about what I'd do once I get Najimi here!'_ Tadano was mentally reprimanding himself over his lack of foresight. _'I'll have to stall him for now…'_

Tadano watched as his guest jumped up and began rummaging through drawers and hidden gaps between desks and walls, eager to find something to entertain himself/herself with. It was here that Tadano saw his opportunity. Najimi was innocently leaning over and searching through an open wardrobe, his/her legs standing as straight as a tree. His/her skirt began to rise from it's precarious position on Najimi's thighs.

'Oh! Oh! This is it! It's time for the great reveal!' Tadano mentally shouted, bringing his hand over his mouth to keep himself from gasping. The silver haired boy/girl leaned forward more and more, and his/her skirt moved up further and further still. The plain boy could practically feel the suspension.

Najimi leaned forward once more, ever so slightly, and the skirt lifted up to reveal the outer lining of a pair of white panties. In a knee-jerk reaction, Tadano rose from his seat with the speed of a bullet firing from a gun. 'There it is! Just a little bit more!'

Tadano took a single step closer to his goal. Where he expected to feel the safe hardness of the floor, he was instead greeted by the soft wooly sensation of his own indoor shoes. Tadano lost his balance, and was sent flying face-first...

...right into his desired target.

Tadano shut his eyes and was greeted with two seconds of smooth softness, like two fluffy pillows being pressed and rubbed against his cheeks. This sliding sensation was soon followed by… the story of the princess and the pea. Or rather, two peas, encased within the fluffy pillows mentioned earlier.

The sensations ended, and Tadano's face was given the feeling of the hard ground he expected to be standing on moments before. Najimi shrieked, jumped, and turned around to see Tadano laying face-down on his bedroom floor, with his arms fully outstretched.

"Ta-tadano-kun…" Najmi whispered. It was the first time Tadano had ever heard Najimi this quiet. "Just now… did you just…"

 _'Oh no… I've done it now!'_ Tadano thought as he prepared himself for the worst.

"...did you just feel my butt?" Najimi asked, his soft voice and shy expression swapped out for a confident voice and a sly expression. "No, it was more like you shoving your face in my butt… How forward~."

Tadano shot up from the ground and bowed deeply. "I-It's not what-"

Najimi pressed his index finger on Tadano's lips. "Shhh~ Shhh~ It's alright, Tadano-kun. I always knew you were a pervy boy~." Najimi giggled. "You probably felt… those… as well, right? My… family jewels? I guess there's no hiding it now, I am 100% a boy."

"Wh-wha-" Tadano tried to express his surprise, but was again silenced by Najimi's single finger on his lips.

"But, I suppose you already knew that. I did wear the boys uniform in middle school after all. You knew all that, yet you were willing to go there with me. I never knew you batted for the other team, Tadano-kun~."

Tadano, now adorned with a very red face, stood up and began to back away. "N-Najimi, I can explain!"

Najimi responded by walking forward as seductively as he could, pushing the boy back to his desk chair and straddling his lap. "There's no need to explain. Because…"

Najimi leaned in further, their noses threatening to touch each other. His breath brushed against Tadano's own lips, causing his face to redden even more.

"I bat for the same team too~"

Before Tadano could comprehend what was going on, Najimi closed the space between the two and connected their lips. Najimi's hot breath collided with Tadano's in a warm embrace. The silver haired boy wrapped one arm around Tadano's neck and used the other to guide his partners arms to his hips.

The two were locked in their embrace for a few seconds before Najimi pulled out, harboring a satisfied smile and red cheeks.

"Heehee, how was that, Tadano-kun?" Najimi smiled. "Hmm, or should I call you Tadano-chan? Maybe Hitohito-kun?"

Tadano was simply speechless. His face was almost completely red and was gasping like a fish out of water.

"Too stimulating for you, eh? Don't worry, Tadano-chan. I'll hold back for you next time." The silver haired boy leaned in towards Tadano's ear and whispered. "Take care of me from now on, Tadano-chan~"

Najimi pressed his lips to Tadano's cheek once more before moving off of his lap and leaving. Tadano slowly regained composure from his experience, his mind finally catching up with what just happened.

 _'Najimi is a boy, I felt his butt with my face, and he kissed me…' Tadano recalled. 'Damn, my first kiss taken by a boy. And here I was wanting to give it to Komi-san…'_

Najimi walked out of Tadano's house with a confident grin and a skip in his step. The two boys were in different places, doing very different things, yet the same thought lingered in their minds.

 ** _'It wasn't a bad kiss'_**

 **A/N: Wassup. This is my first fic, and I think I've done pretty well for my first. This is an idea that I've cooked up while re-reading the manga, but most of what you read there was improvised in order to get my ideas to link up. Leave any thoughts, criticism, or ideas in a review. I might just make a second chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Morning After

When Tadano awoke on the following morning, he had wished he hadn't.

Tadano was completely lifeless, dragging himself from place to place. During the evening and in his sleep, the boy couldn't help but think about the kiss he shared with Najimi. No matter where he was, whether it be during his commute to school or during his classes early in the morning, Tadano couldn't get his mind off of what had happened on the previous day. Who could blame him? He had his first kiss taken from him by his childhood friend, who had kept his true gender identity hidden for years until that day. To tell the truth, Tadano wasn't even able to wrap his head around the whole ordeal.

Tadano slumped his body over his desk, letting his hands hang off the edge and his head rest in a depressed manner, one cheek facing the roof while the other acted as a less-than-adequate pillow. All the students around him were put off by the noticeable aura he let off, mostly because he wasn't the kind of guy to let off any kind of aura to begin with. In his little fit of sorrow, nobody dared to approach him. Not even the 'fearless' Katai, who was usually seen glued to Tadano's side, or the angelic Komi, who was also usually seen sitting happily with Tadano, conveying her thoughts via a notepad. The only one who was willing to approach this depressive fellow was…

"Tadano-chan!~"

Bounding energetically towards his desk was none other than Osana Najimi, the school's (and probably Japan's) most popular and most well-known person. The ambiguous student placed his hands next to Tadano's own and leaned his head in towards his. "Are you asleep? Hardworking students need their sleep, you know! Even if a certain someone was keeping you awake last night~"

Tadano visibly shuddered as the words of his childhood friend met his ears. His cheeks slowly grew red as the sound of his voice and the scent of his body reminded him of the events of the day prior. His face grew redder still as the thoughts of the day prior reminded him of the softness of Najimi's lips.

"Are you sure you aren't feeling well, Tadano-chan? Should I take you to the nurse's office?" Najimi offered, slowly leaning in towards Tadano's exposed ear. "I could borrow a nurse outfit and tend to you myself if you wanted~"

Tadano's whole body stiffened up (even in places that it shouldn't after hearing a dudes voice).

"Hahaha! Tadano-chan, you have the best reactions! Haha!" The crossdressing student burst out laughing, gathering the attention of the rest of the class.

 _'Najimi-chan seems very energetic today…'_

 _'Was he/she and Tadano-kun always that close?'_

 _'Did he/she just say 'Tadano-chan'?'_

The class spoke in whispers amongst each other. Some keeping their curiosities in their heads, but all had their own thoughts about the situation.

The black-haired boy slowly lifted his head and arms, staring right at Najimi who was still chuckling to himself. His face kept it's red tint as his eyes glued themselves to his friend's face, who was currently blissfully unaware of the gaze being put onto him.

 _'Najimi seems… cuter than normal.' Tadano thought. 'Don't get me wrong, he was sort of cute before, but now he seems… more so than before.'_

Entranced by this newfound cuteness, the plain boy was now the one blissfully unaware of Najimi, who had noticed Tadano's gaze and matched it with one of his own.

 _'Wow, Tadano-chan seems completely entranced. Maybe he's in love with me now?' Najimi thought, light-heartedly. 'Although, the thought of that happening does make my heart feel… light...'_

Najimi stared deeply at Tadano's face, taking note of all of his features. From his glistening eyes and his cheeks which were lightly dusted in a shade of pink to the way that his hair fell naturally to the left in large strands, yet spiked up to the right in a completely different colour. Even his lips, which he knew were soft and supple from personal experience.

Meanwhile, Tadano took in all of Najimi's features. From the feminine curves in his face (and most of his body, for that matter) to the potential silkiness in his shoulder-length blond hair, which always managed to look slightly messy thanks to the two antenna-like strands which poked up from the middle of his head.

The two kept staring at each other, until…

"Everyone! Take your seats!"

The sound of their homeroom teacher's voice echoed throughout the classroom, breaking the two from their trances. Straight away, their minds returned to them, along with a large dose of embarrassment as they began to fully understand what they had been doing for the past few minutes.

"Oi! Tadano-kun, Osana…. san. Stop flirting at get to your desks!"

With a face laced with red, Najimi rose from his seat and returned to his desk. Tadano remained, with an equal amount of red all over.

As class started, the two lovebirds couldn't get that previous moment out of their heads. For the remainder of the lesson, they sat with huge blushes adorning their cheeks.

 **A/N: What's up my fellow degenerates, it's your local trap lover here (given the name and the ship).**

 **I thought I'd push out a new, much smaller chapter out for you lads. This kind of small installment could become a regular thing for this story, depending on how you guys react to it. With that in mind, please let me know what you all think about smaller chapters. Now, as you may have been able to tell (if you read the first chapter), this is gonna be a yaoi story. Thankfully, for those who aren't fond of it, the yaoi will be at the lowest minimum I can get it to be. It'll mainly just be generic romance lovey-dovey stuff, and might even end with (another) cliche kiss.**

 **I absolutely love Najimi, so I'd like to write this story in a way that not only provides entertainment for my readers but also does the character justice. Since I'm new to the whole writing business, I'd greatly appreciate any advice.**

 **With that said, I'll end the chapter here. Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
